Le Grand Saut
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Humanstuck, UA, OOC potentiel. Karkat et Nepeta rendent visite à Jade mais le voyage leur réserve des surprises.


**Titre :** Le Grand Saut

 **Auteur :** Aiko no Tani

 **Fandom :** Homestuck

 **Pairing :** Karkat/Nepeta

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humor, Adventure

 **Disclaimer :** Andrew Hussie

 **Résumé :** Humanstuck, UA, OOC potentiel. Karkat et Nepeta rendent visite à Jade mais le voyage leur réserve des surprises.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : AVION

* * *

 _*sort de sa grotte après deux mois d'absence plus ou moins justifiables*_

 _Hm … Salutations ! Voici ma participation à la soixante-huitième nuit du forum francophone. C'est ma troisième nuit ! Je tiens particulièrement à remercier mon meowrail qui a activement participé à la réalisation de cet OS *d'où le pairing, c'est cadeau, c'est son OTP*_

 _J'espère que notre collaboration sera à votre goût chères lectrices et chers lecteurs._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

-Le Grand Saut-

.

 _Chère Nepeta,_

 _Comment vas-tu? De mon coté, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer Jake, pas évident de vivre avec un frère pareil, c'est limite si je ne le vois pas une fois par mois quand il arrête de vivre dans la jungle. A croire qu'il se prend pour Bear Grylls… Enfin, au moins, je l'ai pas toujours dans les pattes, c'est bien un peu la solitude, ça permet de respirer un peu ! En ce moment je passe pas mal de temps à m'occuper du jardin, d'ailleurs…_

 _Merci pour les graines, quand tu recevra cette lettre elles devraient avoir germé. Pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas les voir ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais des vacances bientôt, ce serait l'occasion. La maison est grande, tu pourra venir avec Karkat si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir. Prenez le bateau ce sera sympa._

 _J'ai hâte de recevoir ta réponse._

 _Bisous, Jade_

 _._

C'est ainsi que Nepeta avait décidé de rendre visite à son amie, faisant la surprise à Karkat. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'ils allaient rendre visite à quelqu'un et que ça allait lui plaire. Connaissant l'aversion de son petit ami pour les transports maritimes, elle avait réservé deux billets d'avion à destination de l'île sur laquelle vivait leur amie.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est qu'il ait une peur bleue des avions. Vraiment. Arrivés à l'aéroport, Karkat avait mis près de cinq minutes avant de se rendre compte d'où il était et de commencer à paniquer. Il se mit à inonder sa compagne de faits divers sur les accidents d'avions, les crashs, les avions disparus, les détournements… Il parlait tellement qu'on aurait cru entendre Kankri. Elle essaya de le calmer, lui expliquant que le pourcentage d'accidents d'avions était nettement inférieurs à celui des accidents de la route, que le voyage n'allait pas être long, que tout allait bien se passer et caetera, mais rien à faire.

Tentant le tout pour le tout elle l'embrassa avec fougue, sachant que ce genre d'initiatives, surtout dans un lieu public, le rendait tout rougissant et timide. Et cela ne rata pas, le cancer se calma, tout à coup silencieux et pudiquement gêné.

.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nepeta ne lui avait pas tout dit sur le déroulement du voyage : effectivement, il n'était pas au courant que la petite île sur laquelle vivait leur amie ne comportait pas de piste d'atterrissage, et qu'ils allaient devoir être largués en route. L'avion qu'ils étaient en train de prendre n'avait pour but que de les amener sur une île un peu plus vaste, non loin, où ils rejoindraient un certain Sollux Captor, habitué à gérer ce genre de liaison, et que celui-ci les parachuterait au dessus de l'île !

Alors que l'avion se posait, Karkat ne cessait de raconter de sa forte voix à quel point chacun des voyageurs était chanceux d'être arrivé en vie, montrant à cet instant une étonnante joie de vivre. Nepeta ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de l'avion. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez discrète puisqu'il se mit à la questionner une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le tarmac.

.

\- Nep ?

\- Oui Karkitty.

\- Jegus ! Cesse de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît. Tu me caches quelque chose…

\- Moi ? Nooon…

\- Nepeta, c'est écrit dans ton sourire, ne me mens pas.

\- …

\- Nepeta !

\- Oui, oui. Eh bien en fait notre voyage n'est pas terminé, l'île où vit Jade est trop petite pour qu'un avion puisse y atterrir.

\- QUOI ? TU VEUX ME FAIRE PRENDRE LE BATEAU ?

\- Oh non, je ne te ferais pas ça…

\- Ça veut dire que… attends… non…

\- Et bien…

\- TU VEUX QUE JE REMONTE DANS LES AIRS ?

\- C'est cela.

\- …

\- Et il y a mieux.

.

Le sourire sur le visage de sa compagne ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille, il osa pourtant la questionner.

.

\- Comment ça "mieux"?

\- Et bien … l'hélicoptère qui devait nous poser sur l'île est indisponible.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc on reprend un autre avion.

\- Et comment on atterris puisque l'île est trop petite?

\- Dans les faits on ne va pas se poser …

\- QUOI ? MAIS … COMMENT ?

\- Eh bien … on va sauter.

\- SAUTER ? MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT?

\- On aura un parachute. Tu sautera pas tout seul, je serais avec toi, pas la peine d'avoir peur.

.

Pas rassuré pour autant, Karkat, tremblotant, finit par déclarer :

.

\- JE N'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE D'AVOIR PEUR ! JE LE FERAI !

.

Mais on pouvait sentir, alors qu'il montait l'échelle permettant de monter dans un vieil avion de fortune, qu'il ne semblait pas du tout si sûr de lui.

Le lourd vrombissement du moteur au démarrage faillit faire tomber de surprise le fier Karkat de son siège. Ses traits étaient serrés, il essayait de ne laisser passer aucune expression de peur sur son visage, pourtant on pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'effroi d'une poule devant un gros, un très gros renard.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le pilote annonça qu'il allait bientôt être temps de sauter. Nepeta, qui n'était pas pour autant sans crainte, vérifia méthodiquement les sangles et les lanières du harnais double qu'ils avaient enfilé. Elle avait déjà pratiqué le parachutisme et elle était en mesure de gérer le grand saut pour eux deux. Karkat était harnaché à elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de férifier toute les deux secondes que toute les sangles étaient bien serrées.

.

\- C'EST PARTI ! cria leur pilote

.

Sans aucune hésitation, Nepeta ouvrit la porte et sauta, malgré les multiples protestations de Karkat qui avait soudainement décidé qu'il n'aimait pas trop Jade et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, et qu'il allait donc se détacher et rester dans l'avion qui tombait à moitié en ruine.

Pour Nepeta l'adrénaline montait, c'était la chute libre. Karkat, attaché devant elle, avait droit à la meilleure vue, mais celui ci gardait pourtant les yeux fermés, criant comme une fillette.

Le choc léger, mais suffisant pour lui couper le souffle, du parachute s'ouvrant le fit taire. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveillé par le paysage admirable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : l'océan, les vagues, l'écume, le soleil, et cette tâche verte en plein milieu de nulle part sur laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Splendide.

Karkat respira l'air marin à plein poumon. Il sentait la présence de Nepeta dans son dos. Finalement, tout allait bien, et ils entamaient une descente tranquille vers le sol.

L'atterrissage fut un peu mouvementé, Karkat s'emmêla les jambes dans celles de sa compagne et ils finirent à moitié recouverts par la toile du parachute. Jade et Jake, qui les avaient vus arriver, vinrent leur donner un coup de main pour se dépêtrer, puis ils se rejoignirent la vaste demeure. Jade leur faisait visiter les serres où les plantes semblaient vivre et pousser librement quand Karkat posa l'ultime question.

.

\- Jade… Nepeta… comment on va repartir?

.

L'expression terrifiée qui avait pris place sur son visage fit éclater de rire la petite assemblée.

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre ressenti, de vos remarques etc dans une review !_


End file.
